


Loving Yourself... Kinda

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Or not, Oral Sex, Self-cest, The French Mistake universe, decide for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel accidentally ends up somewhere he didn't expect and meets someone surprising. So of course he takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Yourself... Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Mithrel. Thanks, dear!
> 
> Notes: Real person fic. Which means I borrowed the face, name and certain personality traits of Richard Speight Jr. for my own perverse enjoyment. No offense intended.
> 
> Written for the SPN/CW RPF FREE-FOR-ALL DIRTY PORN MEME! by obstinatrix.

"Woah," Gabriel blurted out when he landed, wherever he was, and caught sight of the man in front of him.  
  
"No shit," the stranger agreed.  
  
The man could have been his twin. Or his vessel's twin, rather. Or... if he was honest, more like his vessel's long lost _hobo_ twin. The scruffy beard did nothing to distract from his eyes, though. The exact same changeable shade as Gabriel's own, honey and hazel swirls, dancing in the light from a lone lamp in the ceiling of what looked like a non-descript hotel room.  
  
Gabriel's form was slightly younger and leaner, not to mention smoothly shaved, but there was no doubt that they could pass for each other with very little effort. It was like looking into a mirror. A really fucked up mirror, but a mirror still. Gabriel glanced around the room, swiftly taking in everything. Luggage (Name tag said _Richard Speight Jr._ Aha.), an awful lot of Pepsi Max merchandise (What?), and finally Gabriel's eyes landed on something that could explain the situation. A program for what appeared to be a fan convention for a TV show called _Supernatural_. Like the books of the Prophet Chuck. Aha indeed!  
  
“You're... not who I think you are... are you?” Richard asked, understandably cautious of the person who suddenly appeared out of thin air in his hotel room.  
  
“I dunno. Who do you think I am?”  
  
Richard swallowed visibly. “I'm probably insane, but... if I didn't know better I'd say you were me... well... not _really_ me... my character. Gabriel. The... trickster.”  
  
Gabriel got the sense that that wasn't really how Richard had wanted to end his sentence, but if Gabriel had ended up where he thought he was, then most likely _archangel_ was a bit of a mouthful to accept off the bat.  
  
“In the flesh, so to speak. Pleasure is all yours, I'm sure,” Gabriel smirked.  
  
"I think I need a drink," Richard said weakly. Gabriel obligingly snapped up a tall cocktail, complete with umbrella and cherries. Ungrateful cretin that he was, Richard only paled and backed away. “I'm asleep. Yep. That's it. I'm asleep, and this is a dream. A really freaky pizza-before-bed kinda dream. Yeah.”  
  
He kept nodding to himself, as if that would make it more true. Gabriel thought it was vaguely pathetic, but what the hell, the guy was just an actor. The poor man probably still thought that there were no monsters in the world. Come to think of it, maybe in this world there _weren't_. Because it was becoming more and more clear to Gabriel that wherever he was, he didn't belong there. Everything felt slightly off, but the slight unease this caused was dwarfed by the beautiful irony of his current situation. How often did you get to meet a parallel you?  
  
The potential for shenanigans was just too good to resist, so Gabriel decided to go with it. Who knew what kind of fun this could be?  
  
“Well... if this is a dream, then why not let it all hang out?” He leaned on a nearby dresser and took a long sip of the drink. Mmmm. Perfect. As always. Richard was still eying him with distrust. “I don't follow...”  
  
Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh, come on. Like you've never wondered what it was like to have a twin? Or to see yourself from the outside? Or better yet, get to meet a fictional character you've portrayed?” He gestured subtly to himself while Richard just blinked and evidently tried to absorb the whole idea.  
  
In an attempt to lighten the mood, Gabriel snapped up another drink and held it out to Richard. “Go on. I ain't gon' bite ya,” he drawled, unable to resist mocking Richard's southern lilt. Squinting, as if that would somehow help him discover if it was drugged, Richard finally stepped closer and carefully accepted the drink. He didn't actually drink it, though. He just stared at Gabriel.  
  
“Like what you see?” Gabriel leered, licking his lips lewdly for effect.  
  
Richard jumped a little, but still nodded after a while. “Kinda, yeah. It's been a couple of years since I played... you. Did I really look like that?”  
  
Gabriel dragged his eyes slowly from Richard's feet to his face. “We're not _that_ different.”  
  
Richard shrugged, and Gabriel couldn't help grinning gleefully at the slight flush creeping up his neck. Now _this_ he could work with!  
  
He waited just long enough for Richard to put the drink to his lips before asking bluntly: “Want a blowjob?”  
  
Just as planned Richard choked, and Gabriel only barely resisted a snicker while Richard coughed and wheezed. “What kind of question is that?!”  
  
“If you tell me now that you've never wondered what it would be like to suck your own dick, I'm calling bullshit.”  
  
“That's not the point!” Richard sputtered.  
  
“So you _have_?” Gabriel asked innocently.  
  
“At some point during my hormone-fogged teens, I'm sure I did! I'm pretty sure most teenage boys do! But I'm a grown-ass man, you're not real and I need _so_ much therapy, it's not even funny!”  
  
“Well _I_ think it's hilarious,” Gabriel said mildly, once Richard had ranted himself dry.  
  
Richard rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, looking very much like someone trying to hold off a migraine. “Okay... for the sake of argument... why?”  
  
“Why what?” Gabriel played dumb.  
  
“Why would you even offer something like that?”  
  
Gabriel blinked. “For fun...” he said slowly, wondering what kind of sad person would ask 'why' someone would offer them (a first class, if he did say so himself) blowjob.  
  
Richard just stared blankly, so Gabriel decided that some encouragement was needed. “Look, you said it yourself. This can't be real. And if you're already on the train to Looneyville, why not just go with it? Nobody here but us... and I won't tell.” He winked for emphasis and Richard rolled his eyes. But he did finally seem to consider the matter.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed and after a long moment of quiet he downed his drink in a couple of large gulps and tossed the glass over his shoulder. It clunked to the floor without breaking somewhere around the bedside table. “Well. Sanity is overrated anyhow...”  
  
“So... is that a yes?” Gabriel asked slyly. “You know us angels. We like to have permission.”  
  
Richard blinked as if for a moment he had forgotten that Gabriel was in fact not human, but then he just nodded and leaned back with his hands on the bed behind him. Gabriel didn't waste time. There was no knowing how long he had in this world before someone or something summoned him back, so he would totally make the most of it. He dropped to all fours and did his best porn star imitation, slinking towards the bed like a cat. Richard swallowed, but didn't stop him.  
  
Reaching the bed, Gabriel kept up the cattiness and rubbed his cheek gently against the inseam of Richard's jeans. Richard opened his legs wider and Gabriel followed the seam inwards, until he could nose over what was quickly becoming an obvious bulge. Richard drew in a quick breath and slammed his eyes shut. But a second later he apparently remembered what the novelty was about the whole situation and instead fixed his eyes on Gabriel's face.  
  
Gabriel was having the time of his life. Having had more than a few lifetimes to explore just which nerve endings did what in his vessel, he had some pretty damn good ideas about how to make this a memorable night for Richard. For Gabriel himself, it was a novelty. He'd made duplicates of himself before – heck, he'd had orgies with nobody but his own clones – but never had any one of them had free will. And on top of that, as much as they looked identical, Gabriel couldn't actually be sure that he and Richard were really the same. Who knew how the damn parallel universes worked anyway?  
  
So he was looking forward to some kinky self-sex with the option of a few surprises along the way, and Richard seemed to be on board with that, as far as it went.  
  
Nipping alongside the zipper with his teeth, Gabriel slowly made his way upwards, relishing the way the bulge jumped under his mouth. And if the hitching of his breath was any hint, Richard was totally in the game now. Gabriel slid his hands slowly up Richard's legs, from ankles to thighs, and when he reached the hipbones he squeezed in with his thumbs. There was a spasm in each thigh, and Gabriel smirked as Richard panted out a quiet curse. Identical nerves so far.  
  
Taking pity on the poor human Gabriel smoothly undid the jeans, and slid them down along with the boxers. Richard obligingly lifted his lower body so they could be pulled off, leaving him in shirt and socks. Not caring about the rest of the clothes, Gabriel dove right back in, nosed around the coarse, dark hairs, so very like his own. Even the smell was similar, but it was also different enough to be very enticing, and he breathed in deeply before reaching out his tongue for a taste.  
  
He licked up slowly from the root of Richard's cock to the tip, flattening his tongue, and making everything as wet as possible. Richard made a high pitched noise in his throat, and when Gabriel closed his lips over the head, Richard seemed to give up on being vertical, and let himself collapse backwards onto the bed. He still glanced down now and then, but mostly he just lay there, his chest heaving. Gabriel smirked around the blood-hot shaft and took it in deeper. All the while he kept pressing the tip of this tongue firmly against the vein snaking down the underside of Richard's cock, and the sounds of appreciation only got louder. Identical here as well, Gabriel concluded.  
  
When his lips touched the base, he sucked in hard and pulled off again, still keeping pressure on that sensitive vein. Richard made a choked noise and his hips jerked when Gabriel reached the tip and then went back down, slightly faster. He put his hands back on Richard's hips, and when he got a good rhythm going, he started adding just a hint of pressure from his thumbs to the edges of the hipbones on every upstroke.  
  
Richard squirmed and struggled to get himself up on his elbows so he could watch again. “Holy fuck,” he breathed, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. Gabriel looked up and met Richard's dazed stare, two pairs of hazel-gold eyes locked in something like awe. Gabriel was high with it and Richard made his appreciation abundantly clear by letting out a really loud groan and coming hotly all over Gabriel's tongue. He shivered violently, but never closed his eyes. Gabriel kept his eyes on Richard's while making sure not a single drop escaped.  
  
When he finally let go, Richard let out a shuddering sigh and slumped down on the bed, only to jump up again a second later, his eyes bugging out of his head. Gabriel groaned in frustration. He could venture a decent guess as to what had startled Richard.  
  
“What are you doing?” The grating voice seemed to jerk Richard out of his state of frozen shock, and he yanked a pillow across his naked groin. “Don't tell me... Castiel?” he asked thinly. Gabriel's crooked nod made him groan. “I have _got_ to stop doing so many conventions.”  
  
Gabriel smirked and rolled his eyes before turning to face their visitor.  
  
“Hey, bro. Perfect timing. _Not_.”  
  
Castiel did that head-tilt and frown he always did when he was confused. “You aren't ready to leave?” He cast a glance at Richard. “Whatever your business here, it seems to be... concluded.”  
  
“See, this is why people think angels are dicks. Even if I didn't care about getting my rocks off too, which I do, there is such a thing as afterglow, you know.” He winked at Richard and only got a glare in return.  
  
“I'm afraid we have no time for... _afterglow_ ,” Castiel announced dryly.  
  
Gabriel heaved a tortured sigh. “Sorry, snookums. Gotta dash.”  
  
“Uh... sure,” Richard said blankly. “Just a dream anyway... hallucination or whatever.”  
  
Castiel frowned and Gabriel cut in, “Don't ask.”  
  
Just as it seemed like the whole situation couldn't possibly get any more awkward, there was suddenly a banging on the door, and a vaguely familiar voice yelled: “If you're having an orgy in there, I want in!”  
  
Gabriel cast Castiel a glance and then it dawned on him why the voice was familiar. “Nooo... that's not...?”  
  
Richard nodded. “Misha Collins. Who plays Castiel.”  
  
As if on cue, Misha yelled again. “Whoever is in there with Dick, you should know that he won't respect you in the morning!”  
  
“Fuck off, Misha!” Richard yelled back. He almost threw his pillow at the door, but then he apparently remembered that it was hiding his nakedness, and instead settled for throwing what looked like a Pepsi Max stapler.  
  
Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. This was too good!  
  
“Fuuuck,” Richard whined. “This really isn't a dream, is it?”  
  
“Sorry,” Gabriel said, making it perfectly clear that he was nothing of the sort. He waved at Richard and poked Castiel with his elbow, until he caught on and also waved awkwardly. And then they were away.  
  
In the hotel room, Richard sat stiffly, pillow still on his lap, convention flyer stuck to his ass and Misha's snickering fading in the hallway outside. All in all, there was really only one thing to say.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
End.


End file.
